1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to tape dispensers and, more particularly, to a pocket-sized, hand-held, multiple-roll tape dispenser and cutting receptacle.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
In many instances, workmen, mechanics, repairmen or hobbyists face the intricate task of properly identifying or labelling a large number of discrete components. Electricians and telephone repairmen, in particular, face the problem of how to separate and identify multiple wire leads and lead pairs. Frequently, the solution to the problem is to employ color-coded, numbered or alphabetized tape onto the wires or other components. However, the environment in which such repairmen must work is often one where there is inadequate working space and poor lighting. In such an environment, there is need for a pocket-sized, hand-held, multiple-roll tape dispenser/receptacle unit from which the worker can quickly and easily extract the required marking or identifying materials.
Additionally, most manufacturing operations where component elements are repetitively assembled require the use of a device capable of facilitating the identification and labelling of parts. This is especially true in assembly lines that link electrical components to produce commercial and consumer durable goods.
Review of the prior art reveals the complete lack of such a device as described above.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,276,959 to Goldsmith reveals a Dispensing and Displaying Means for Narrow Fabrics, especially ribbon rolls. While Goldsmith's device is capable of accomodating multiple rolls of pre-wound material, it does not appear capable of embodiment within a pocket-sized hand-held unit, nor does it provide means for cutting selected lengths of pre-wound material as it is dispensed or displayed.
The spool holder of Chelbda, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,418, is also capable of holding a variety of spooled rolls. However, Chelbda's apparatus suffers the same shortcomings as Goldsmith in that the item is incapable of embodiment within a pocket-sized, hand-held unit, nor does it provide means for cutting selected lengths of the material spooled.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,710,151 to Delaney and 2,214,380 to Nisbet, respectively, disclose a Tape Roll & Holder and Storage and Dispensing Container for Shim Stock. Here again the devices can accomodate the need to dispense multiple rolls of pre-wound material, but neither is adaptable to a pocket-sized, hand-held unit, nor able to cleanly cut selected lengths of pre-wound material.